The Ultimate Technique no Jutsu
by Deidara-is-best-fuck-the-rest
Summary: Tobi makes a new jutsu and is planning to win his Deidara-sempai's heart.But when he tries it out nothing happens.Oh how wrong he was!OOC!Crack!NOT tobixdei!
1. Chapter 1 The Jutsu

**READ THIS FIRST!**

Hello!Here is my first attempt on a crack-fic so please don't kill it.

**Things that is good to know(WARNINGS AND SPOILERS):**

-This is set in Shippuden. But if you have only watched the anime you might not know who some of the people are.

- Orochimaru is still alive but Sasuke is with Hebi.

-Everyone in the Akatsuki is still alive and so is Asuma.

-I'm dissing everyine in the story. So don't flame me if there is something you don't like. If you do I will think of you as something less than a human and spam your e-mail.

- I chose to use 'believe it' instead of 'dattebayou' because believe it sounds so retarded in my mind. And this is a crack-fic...Believe it!

-This story is rated M for yaoi, bad language, Hidan, annoying things, crazyness, possible brain damage, possible death to fangirls, possible nosebleed and possible death to authoress who is currently running away.

Well...I hope you'll enjoy it!

_**0000oooo0000**_

****

**Chapter 1 - The Jutsu**

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki hideout. (Well as normal as it can get in a hideout full of S-ranked and mentally disturbed criminals.)

Leader Pein was plotting his evil plans to take over the world. Konan was being antisocial. Kakuzu was counting "his" money for the fifth time that day. Hidan was sacrificing some random unholy people. Kisame was taking a swim in their new indoor pool. Itachi was painting his nails. Zetsu was eating some random people. Sasori was working on his puppets (does he ever do anything _besides_ that?! Oo ) Deidara was being cute and uke-ish bothering Sasori with his adorableness and giving the puppet a _hard_ time. (haha you got that? w)

And Tobi? He was being a good boy, as usual. Or was he?

_**0000oooo00000**_

****

Somewhere in the forest surrounding the Akatsuki hideout, Tobi was sitting on a log talking to himself. (He has been spending too much time with Zetsu).

"Why does Tobi feel like this?" he asked. No one answered. He sighed. A bird landed in front of him and looked at him with big black eyes. Tobi's eye lit up under the mask.

"Why, hello there little birdie!" he giggled. He pulled out some food he had snuck away during breakfast and held out his hand to the bird. He giggled more as the bird hopped into his hand and started eating.

"Awww you're so cute Birdie-chan!" Tobi laughed happily. "You kinda remind Tobi of Deidara-sempai!" Tobi giggled at the mental images. (Somewhere in the distance Deidara sneezed).The bird chirped happily.

"Tobi really whished he could be more useful to the Akatsuki." He suddenly said. He sighed. It wasn't often Tobi felt like this, but he _was_ an Uchiha. Emoness came natural to him.

He sighed again, looking sadly at the sky and the clouds. The bird chirped again before it flew back to the forest.

"Oh!...Byebye Birdie-chan! Tobi is a…good boy…" Tobi called after it, a bit sad that he was alone again.

"Why must Tobi be so useless?" he sadly said to himself. Tobi was slowly getting depressed, his normal happy and hyper attitude fading.

Then suddenly Tobi got an idea!

"Tobi **will** be useful! He will show everyone how awesome he is and Deidara-sempai will finally love him!" Tobi shouted out, scaring all the birds. Tobi started laughing madly while he jumped around.

"TOBI WILL MAKE A NEW JUTSU! **'CUZ TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!**" he shouted on the top of his lungs.

_**000oooo0000**_

****

After laughing for an hour he snuck away to think out his new jutsu, how to make Deidara his and be a good boy.

_**0000oooo00000**_

****

In Konoha everything was good and well. Tsunade was lying passed out in her office because of too much sake, while Shizune was banging her head against the wall in frustration.

Ero-sennin aka Jiraiya was collecting 'data' for his new book. Kakashi was reading said ero-sennin's previous book.

Iruka were desperately trying to control his nerves, where he was sitting in an empty classroom (all the students ran away from his boringness), while Ebisu were chasing his students, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

Yamato was walking around wondering why the hell Kishimoto-sama even put him in the story since he is really really boring and don't do very much.

Teneten was just standing there being ignored. Neji was acting calm and normal but in reality he was spying on people with his Byakugan.

Hinata lay fainted somewhere. The cause remains unknown. Shino was…somewhere.

Kiba and Akamaru were jumping around like rabbits on crack (runs from angry friend who is all fangirly for Kiba). Kurenai and Asuma were all lovey-dovey with eachother. Chouji was eating. Ino was bitching. Shikamaru was bored. Lee and Gai were having a make-out...uh I mean _hugging_ session while getting a lot of weird and disgusted stares. Sai was commenting on peoples' penises. Sakura was being stupid and useless (as usual) and Naruto was eating ramen, fooling around, saving kittens and screaming "BELIEVE IT!" on the top of his lungs at the _same_ time!

Yeah…everything was normal in Konoha.

"Believe it!"

_**000000ooooo000000**_

****

In Suna everything was…silent…very silent. Why? Because no one was home.

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were in Konoha, but no one saw them!!! This made them of course very angry and some random people were hurt because of it. They are currently residing in the nearest ramen-stand having their lunch break.

"Believe it!"

"Naruto shut the hell up!"

_**0000000ooooo000000**_

****

In Orochimaru's lair…it was also very quiet. The reason for this being that Orochimaru was sulking in a corner over loosing his precious saucegay-**kuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn!**

And Kabuto was reading some dirty OroxKabu fanfictions.

_**000000ooooo000000**_

Team Hebi was currently taking rest in some random village so close to Konoha that you could hear Naruto's believe its. Which is pretty close.

Yuugo was talking to a chicken. Suigetsu was bitching random passer-by's. Karin was plotting her soon-to-be-reality-rape on Sasuke.

And Sasuke?

He was cutting his toenails, picking up the little pieces an dchewing on them. (Ewwwwwww)

_**00000oooo000000**_

****

So… Everything was perfectly normal.

But… (Dramatic music)

"Tobi did it!!! He made a new jutsu!" Tobi shouted in glee! "Now Tobi must show it to Deidara-sempai, and Deidara-sempai will be so proud of Tobi and he will fall in love with Tobi and ditch that stupid puppet and he will be like "Deidara I love you!" and he will be like "Whatever! I love Tobi-chan!" and Tobi will be like "I love you too Deidara-sempai!" and he will be like "Tobi will you marry me?" and Tobi and Deidara-sempai will get married and Tobi and Deidara-sempai will have lots of little cute kids and and and…!"

Tobi's rant was cut short because he fainted of lack of oxygen and massive nosebleed due to mental images of naked Deidaras!

**00000ooooo Deidara and Sasori's Room oooo0000**

"Danna?" Deidara asked in a cute voice. Sasori nearly jumped him then and there.

"Yeah?" he responded after calming his urges.

"Don't you think it's a bit quiet?" he asked nervously. Sasori looked at him puzzled. "No, why?" he asked. Deidara looked at him with a big blue eye. "Well…it's too quiet here. There is always some kind of noise. Something is wrong. Where is Tobi?" Deidara asked looking around. Sasori didn't answer. Frankly, he didn't give a damn where the little 'good boy' where as long as it was as far away from **his** Deidara-chan!

"Danna, un? Where do y-ah!" Deidara was cut short as he was tackled to the bed he was sitting on by a very horny puppet-boy.

Moans and screams of pleasure were heard from the room hours to come.

_**0000oooo00000**_

****

It wasn't until the evening that Tobi finally got all of the Akatsuki outside so he could show them his new jutsu.

"Listen up everyone! Tobi is going to show you all Tobi's new jutsu! 'Cuz Tobi is a good boy!"

"What kind of jutsu is it?" Leader asked. Konan looked bored around before going back to making a paper crane. Kisame was just grinning like a…like a…like a fish! And Itachi had fallen asleep (yeah…painting your nails sure takes its toll). Zetsu was chewing on something that is best left undescribed. Hidan was yelling at Kakuzu for not listening to him, while Kakuzu was ignoring Hidan and counting 'his' money for the seventeenth time that day.

Sasori was groping Deidara's butt when no one was looking and Deidara was blushing like the uke he is, looking to fucking cute with his rosy cheeks and messy hair (he didn't have time to fix it after Sasori was done with him).

Tobi glared daggers at Sasori from under his mask, but then smirked. _'Deidara-sempai will soon be Tobi's'!'_

"Tobi isn't sure. Tobi didn't have time to test it." Tobi said to Leader. Leader mumbled something like 'how can you make a jutsu without knowing what it's for?!' but no one really knows.

"Well…then show us!" Leader demanded.

Tobi nodded before he turned around and walked a little distance away from the group watching. He closed his eyes and concentrated his chakra and formed some hand seals.

"THE-ULTIMATE-TECHNIQUE-NO-JUTSU!" he screamed and a bright flash blinded everyone.

The light died down and everybody got their sight back. Everyone looked confused around. Nothing had changed.

"What a total fucking waste of good sacrificing time this is! I'm fucking going back! See ya later fuckheads!" he said before leaving. Kakuzu grumbled about how he didn't get enough paid to do this before he also left. Kisame picked up a still sleeping Itachi and went back to the hideout, closely followed by Zetsu. Deidara and Sasori left too. Sasori was carrying Deidara bridal style. Tobi felt extremely jealous at this. The last ones to leave were Konan and Leader. Leader patted Tobi on the shoulder and said: "Well you tried at least" before he left too.

Tobi was left standing outside thinking over what the heck had just happened. His jutsu had failed. His plan to win Deidara had failed. He couldn't believe it.

_**00000oooo00000**_

****

"Believe it!" slap

_**00000oooo00000**_

****

All of the Akatsuki had gone to bed by the time Tobi finally got inside the hideout again. He sat down on his bed and sighed deeply. "An useless jutsu…" he said and fell asleep.

Oh how wrong he was.

_**00000ooo00000**_

Hahahahahahahah!!!!Cliffhanger!Please review and you will get more!

"Believe it!"

chases naruto away

See ya!Owo


	2. Chapter 2 Morning with Hebi

Hello everybody! Here's chapter two! And it really killed me! D:

But I hope you'll enjoy it anyways. More information about the chapter after...well…after the chapter is done? hmmm...-scratches head-

Oh well...Enjoy!

_000000ooo00000_

**Chapter 2 - Morning with Hebi**

Tobi woke up with a strange feeling that something was very wrong. Firstly, he was wearing something that reminded him of a bathrobe. Secondly, he had the disgusting taste of toenails in his mouth. And thirdly...he was not alone!

Tobi opened his eyes and sat up. The room he was in were dark and cold and smelled weird. And the bed was rather uncomfy.

He looked to the other beds in the room and spotted the sleeping forms of two unknown people. At first he hoped it was Deidara-sempai, but the room did not smell of sweet clay and earth, no it smelled of sweat and carrots. Definitely not Deidara-sempai.

He slowly got out of the bed and walked over to a mirror that hung close to the door. But it was to dark for him to see anything, so instead he began to search for a light switch.

After tripping over some random stuff a couple of times and hitting his knee on a chair, he finally found what he was looking for. Or rather feeling his way for. It was a little lamp on his bedside table.

But as son as he turned it on, he wished he'd never done such a thing. The room was painted a sickly green and out of the many cracks in the walls, bugs were crawling. Big bugs. With long, hairy legs. Tobi shuddered.

He went somewhat nervous over to the mirror and looked at himself.

And...

( AN: CUT! Now I'm sad to say I'm giving up on tha fic. Believe it! XD...nah...kidding...)

"EEEEH?! Itachi-sempai? What are you doing here? No wait! You're not Itachi-sempai! You're Itachi-sempai's little brother, aren't you?" Tobi said to the mirror. When he got no response, he asked again:

"Aren't you? What was your name again? Saskay? Sasucegay? Oh Tobi knows! It was Sasgay! Tobi is Tobi! Nice to meet you!" Tobi said and reached out his hand to greet Itachi-sempai's little brother properly. But when his hand met with cold glass, he stopped abruptly.

"W-w-what?!" he stuttered in surprise.

"W-w-what's going on?! You're IN the mirror!?!! B-b-but! That's impossible! Tobi is supposed to be in the mirror! Why is Itachi-sempai's little brother there then?!" Tobi was confused. He couldn't understand why he saw someone else than him in the mirrors reflection. It was just impossible.

Oh how wrong he was.

Tobi finally came to the conclusion that the person in the mirror was HIS reflection. And that he somehow had managed to change bodies with Itachi-sempai's little brother.

His scream was so high pitch that no human ear could hear it. That saves me the energy to type all the A's.

After about 15 minutes of silent screaming, the pitch died down so normal people can hear it. Why? Because how are you supposed to wake up people and get the plot moving when screaming doesn't work?

Sooo...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Tobi's screaming stopped abruptly as he fell to the floor, fainted.

_00000oooo00000_

Iruka was having a nice dream containing obedient students and naked Kakashis when he was abruptly woken by a really, really high pitch scream. He opened his eyes slowly, still very tired. But what he saw made him wake up.

On his chest, looking at him with huge eyes, was a beetle on the size of a kitten! Iruka was so scared that he almost wet himself and screamed a really girly scream and thus failed to notice how much deeper his voice had become.

Iruka jumped out of the bed and landed hard on the floor, the bug fell of in the process and disappeared underneath another bed. Iruka crawled away from where it had gone, desperate to get away from the monster.

He almost got a heart attack when his hands came in contact with something soft and warm. He screamed again. The thing stirred and groaned. Iruka was ready to scream again but his throat hurt too much. (Good for me).

Instead he sat there frozen as he watched the thing rise, turn around and look at him with black eyes.

_000000oooo00000_

Tobi woke up from his shock when something or someone touched him. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the person/thing. The man in front of him was big and would definitely looks scary if he didn't look so damn scared himself. His hair was spiky and orange and his eyes light brown. He looked quite old too.

Tobi wasn't sure what to do. This was obviously some of Itachi-sempai's little brother's friends, and since he was in that body, he might be safe but...his thoughts was cut short when the man in front of him got a confused look.

"Sasuke?" he asked Tobi. Tobi didn't know what to answer. The man came closer looking both angry and relieved.

"Sasuke! It's really you? Where have you been? Why did you leave?" the man grabbed his shoulders and squeezed them tight making Tobi wince a bit in pain.

The man squeezed harder and Tobi let out a little cry of pain, making the other man let go.

"T-Tobi doesn't know what you are talking about..." Tobi told the other man, backing away. The other man looked at him as he was crazy, which Tobi was starting to suspect he was himself.

"Explain!" the other man said, narrowing his eyes and looking a bit less like a frightened schoolgirl and more like a evil and messed up criminal ready to rip out his throat.

Tobi swallowed down the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a pathetic little squeak. The other man let out a growl and said:

"Speak! Who are you?! Sasuke Uchiha or someone who just look emo enough to be him?! or maybe you're one of those 'cosplay people'? Answer me! Now!"

Tobi gulped. What was he supposed to say? 'Hi I'm an evil criminal from an evil organization that plan to take over the world, but I somehow managed to change body with one of my sempai's little brother and I have no idea why or how!' Tobi was silent for a moment. Whoa! That actually sounded kinda cool.

But of course...Old habits die hard.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

_000000ooooo000000_

Iruka couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. There, right in front of him, sat Sasuke Uchiha and claimed to not know anything that had happened the last three years, and on top of that he called himself 'Tobi' and also claimed to be a good boy, which he certainly was not!

Yeah, Iruka couldn't believe this.

_0000oooo000000_

"Believe it!"

I was wondering when he would say that...sigh...

_00000oooo000000_

Tobi watched as the other man's face morphed into one of utter disbelief. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say? The man looked as if he wanted to say something but were not able to. Tobi could understand him. This Sasgay probably didn't act like Tobi.

"W-w-what's going on?!" the man finally managed to get out. Tobi wasn't quite sure what he should answer, because he wasn't so sure himself.

The man was about to say something more, but a loud groan made him just squeak instead. Both Tobi and the man looked at the third bed in the room were a figure was slowly rising.

_00000oooo00000_

Konohamaru woke up to strange voices talking. He could faintly hear a really deep voice squeak like mouse and a emo-gone-hyper voice saying it was a good boy. Konohamaru came to the conclusion that this was some weird dream he was having and that he soon would wake up.

He sat up in bed, and his this-is-a-dream-theory was strengthened. In front of him sat two very weird-looking people. The first one, a male, had spiky, orange hair and brown eyes and looked rather pale and looked like he was about to faint. The other one, also a male, looked rather familiar.

Konohamaru looked at him more closely. Yep, he had definitely seen this man before. But where? Konohamaru scanned his memory in search for a matching picture.

0000ooo00 **Inside of Konohamaru's brain** 0000ooo00000

_"Let's see...Emo looking."_

Search results:

**Sasuke**

_"Impossible!"_

_"Okay! One more time! Hair like a ducks butt."_

Search results:

**SASUKE DAMMIT!**

Konohamaru's eyes widened. This couldn't be true. There was no way Sasuke Uchiha, the emo bastard that left Konoha over three years ago to become the evil snake-guy (who killed his grandpa) Oreochimaru's new pet, was sitting in front of him in a bathrobe looking at him with big eyes.

Konohamaru had for the first time in his life the strangest urge to scream 'cucumber' as loud as he could. (O.o)

_000000ooo00000_

And it was that moment, as Iruka was about to faint from the tension in the air, as Tobi was about to tell the new guy that he was a good boy and as Konohamaru was about to bang his head in the bug-infested wall behind him, that a girl with long, red hair that was slightly spiky, glasses, red eyes and a really whoreish outfit, stormed into the room with a face that was screwed up in horror. She stopped abruptly at the sight of the three males, before she screamed:

"I'VE GOT BOOBS!" and fell unconscious to the floor, not caring that she easily could get raped like that.

_00000oooo00000_

Three sets of eyes fell on the fainted girl. The silence was so thick you probably could cut it with a knife, fry it and have a nice meal with your loved one. Iruka started trembling while Tobi was fighting the urge to poke him. Konohamaru felt he couldn't hold it in anymore, and screamed:

"CUCUMBER!"

The shout shattered Iruka's last bit of control, and he wet himself.

"Ewwww man! What the fuck is wrong with you!??" Konohamaru shouted, disgusted. Tobi started to giggle like a maniac, and his mad giggling woke the girl up. She groaned and rubbed her back. Then her eyes snapped open and she let out a little scream.

"Who are you guys?" she said after calming down.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, not able to hold himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?!" both Iruka and Konohamaru said in unison. They then looked at each other shocked. Iruka looked at the white haired and blue eyed man in front of him. Then he asked:

"Who are you?"

Konohamaru looked at the big guy that had just wet himself. Something was wrong here. But he answered the question anyway.

"I'm Konohamaru. Who are _you_?" At this Iruka just stared in disbelief at the other man. There was _no way_ in hell that this could be true!

"Konohamaru? N-no way! That's a lie! Don't lie to me you bastard!" Iruka's voice rose in volume as he got more and more confused. He had known Konohamaru for years and there was NO way that this...this _person_ was Konohamaru!

Konohamaru looked startled at the other man. What did he mean he wasn't Konohamaru? Did the other man know him? Konohamaru was confused. He was about to say so, but the other guy beat him to it.

"I've known Konohamaru for years! You are **not** him! So stop lying! Who are you!??" Iruka almost screamed.

"What do you mean you've known me for years?" It was Konohamaru's turn to scream. "And who the hell are you, anyway?" Konohamaru was getting scared. Who the hell was this guy? And how did he know about him? Had Sasuke been talking about him to other people? Oh God! What the hell was wrong with Sasuke?!

"If you are Konohamaru, then say something that only he knows!" Iruka screamed back. Konohamaru actually answered this, being to young and Naruto like and not thinking that it could be a trap form the enemies side to make him say something that could later be used against him.

"I live in Konoha. My grandpa was the third Hokage. I have to friends by the named of Moegi and Udon. All of us are twelve years old. My idol is Naruto Uzumaki. My sensei is a closet pervert, and I have a really boring teacher named Iruka", Konohamaru said.

"OY! My lessons may be boring but you need to, learn something in life!" Iruka said back, annoyed.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Konohamaru said in a shaky voice. There was no doubt. The big, orange haired man in front of him that screamed like a girl and wet himself, was Iruka.

"Konohamaru..." Iruka said softly to his annoying little student and Naruto-substitute.

They had a little Gai-Lee moment. Konohamaru was hugging Iruka tightly and both were crying anime tears. And if you looked really, really closely, you'd also see the waves in the background when their bodies met in a explosion of passion...uh...I mean...oh damnit!

"Uh, if you two are done now, we could get this straightened out", the girl that everyone had forgot said in a sulky voice. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How long have you been here?" Tobi was bold enough to ask. The girl gave him a ugly glare, that made Tobi want to hide under the bed. She the cleared her throat and said:

"After sitting here and observing you all, I have come to the conclusion that we all have swapped bodies with other people. Both Iruka-sensei and Konohamaru from Konoha has swapped bodies with members of Sasuke Uchiha's new team, Hebi. And the person in Sasuke's body is Tobi from the Akatsuki. Why we all have swapped bodies is because of Tobi's new jutsu, Ultimate Technique no Jutsu, that he made to impress his sempai and get said sempai to fall in love with him. Why he did that, you don't wanna know. Any questions?"

The three males in the room looked at her with wide eyes. Even Tobi was starteles that she knew this much.

"So that is what the jutsu did..." he mumbled to himself.

"A question...Who are you?" Iruka finally got out. The girl looked at him and blushed. She the turned around and said:

"I-I'm...uh...Shino Aburame..." Shino said, blushing even more.

Both Iruka and Konohamaru looked at him for a moment before...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!" they both laughed. Shino glared angry at them but they only laughed harder.

Tobi just watched, since he didn't know who any of the people in the room was, beside the one's body he was in. The two other men kept laughing and the girl who really was a guy inside was turning redder and redder in her/ his face of anger and embarrassment.

When the laughter finally died down, Shino was sitting in a corner, sulking. Konohamaru was lying on the floor and holding his stomach, and Iruka was trying to calm down. After some more minutes, the laughter hade gone to giggling and Iruka finally got enough breath back to ask:

"Umm Shino? How do you know so much?" Shino ignored him for a moment before mumbling:

"I read the fanfiction we're in..." and mumbled 'dumbass' under his breath. Iruka hit his head in realisation.

"Aaaah that explains alot!" he said before he started laughing again, Konohamaru joining him not soon after. Shino 'hmpf-ed' and ignored them yet again. Tobi wasn't sure what he should do or say or whatever. So he just sat there. He was a good boy after all.

_0000oooo00000_

An hour later, and both Iruka and Konohamaru had left the hotel and was on their way back to Konoha to see if everything had happened there. Shino had also left, after he saw some interesting bugs. And Tobi had been stuck with the bill. Not that it mattered much. It wasn't his body. But Tobi didn't want to be in the body of Sasgay, and he went back to the Akatsuki hideout, thinking he might find a solution there.

Oh how wrong he was.

_00000oooo00000_

**IMPORTANT!**

Whaaa long chapter! It killed me!( But I came back to life againD ). But I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try to update chapter 3 as fast as I can. Reviews will help with that! Please review! They make me want to continue!D

Oh and for those who didn't really get what was going on. Everyone swap bodies. The bodies swapped in this chapter was:

Tobi are in Sasuke's body.

Iruka are in Juugo's body.

Konohamaru are in Suigetsu's body.

Shino are in Karin's body.

( That does not mean that Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin are in Tobi, Iruka, Konohamaru and Shino's bodies.)

So now you can picture Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin in your mind instead of Tobi, Iruka, Konohamaru and Shino. It'll be funnier that way!D

AN: Since I don't know what colour Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin has on the hair and eyes, I'll give Juugo orange hair and brown eyes, Suigetsu white hair and light blue eyes and Karin red hair and red eyes. This colours are based on fan made pictures I have seen on various sites. So deal with it.


End file.
